i dont fucking know anymore
by LJKN808-H1
Summary: Crossovcer of Rwby and GuP


They used to say that life was above us in space. But we were wrong. Life came nearly a mile under the surface at the Pacific rim. Then they came. The things that we now know as Grimm attacked us. After hunters and huntresses and atlas took it down 2 days later thousands were left dead. We then knew that in order to kill these monsters. We'd have to make our own. The jaeger program was born. But there were setbacks the neural load for one pilot was to much so there was a secondary A.I system was put inside to help take the stress of the pilots brain and help him or her in combat and after awhile we started winning. We'd thought that we were winning the war, until. FLASHBACK. Gypsy danger report to launching bay 12. Y/N: uuuuhhhh what time is it. ( checks time ) 2:00 am. Well let's get started.3 hours into coast guarding the bay of Anchorage on the miracle mile point a transmission from your commander came up

Commander: Gypsy there is a signal right in front of you. Engage with caution it is the heaviest and the biggest grimm yet to appear on scanners stay frosty.

Y/N: Yes sir *fog horn blares signaling a taunt for the grimm to attack.

The creature the appeared out of nowhere and attacked you but you. You fought back

No one POV. You then throw a right hook at the creature then a left hook and while he creature was stunned you the raised both of your fists above your head and slammed then on the creatures knife like skull but when you thought the fight was over the creature suddenly lunged at you.

You then grunt in pain before forming you plasma railgun you then lit up the creature twice

Reader POV

It's over you say until the commander says something

GYPSY THE SIGNAL IS STILL ALIVE came the commander's voice over the comm links

What you reply but it was to late the creature fueled by rage pinned you against the ice wall that was behind you, gggrrrrrrr you grunt out while forming the left side plasma railgun but the creature stopped you from doing so by using its knife shaped head to pierce your shoulder causing you greats amount of pain as it proceeded to rip your arm apart and stab your chest then all of a sudden the creatures sharp talon like claws strted ripping away at the right side of your head out while it was continuing in eating your arm. HULL BREACH SYSTEM FAILING came your A.I.'s voice.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH came your screams of pain but with a grunt you then reformed the right sided plasma railgun and charged your strongest shot finished the creature off but it knocked out your comm links leaving you to solo pilot back to the bay.

After you were recovered from the fight and were being healed you then saw the commander tell that You are being transferred to another station called St. Beacons school for hunters and huntressses.

Very well then you replied. When do I leave.

Tomorrow came the reply of your commander

Time skip to arriving at St. Beacons

Ozpin POV

As I was waiting for my new student to arrive I also had teams RWBY and Jnpr come with me to meet him.

Ruby: I'M SO EXCITED. WE'RE GETTING A NEW STUDENT HOORAY.

Yang: yeah I wanna see what the guy can do in the ring

Weiss: are you always this childish Ruby.

Blake: don't ask that. We both know that she doesn't even know the answer.

Then a bullhead lands and you step out and see team RWBY and JNPR.

Y/N: so this is Beacon huh. This place maybe big. But the shatterdome dwarfs this place by a long shot.

The next day at the the launch pads.

Y/N this is where you will be launched from and into the emerald forest where your performance will be broadcasted to the whole school and will be graded on your fights and battle effectiveness said Ozpin. OK replied Y/N. : Y/N will you please step the launchpad. Alright replied Y/N. As Y/N stepped on the launchpad told this to you. Good luck. Then she launched into the emerald forest.Y/N: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. As you were nearing the ground you were hitting tree after tree until you hit the ground with a thud.Y/N: well that was fun while it lasted. (Then oh started to hear growling behind you and were then hit with something but here's the thing you didn't budge one bit). Wowwww just wwwwoooowwww even my little sister can hit harder than in the stand everyone was just in awe as that kind of hit would send you flying. Summer: ( yes she's alive ) wow. He can take a : no kidding he must have a body of steel. ( cringy. I know right ).Tai and Qrow: we could've taken that like it was nothing/ RWBY: to you.Y/N: well let's get this over with.( portul voice )Nuclear core online. Weapons hot. Right hemisphere calibrated. Left hemisphere calibrated. Ready for engagement. Jëager ready for battle.You then grow to the size of a fully grown ursai in your gypsy danger form. Fog horn blares*Back in the watching : NOQrow: FREAKINSummer and Raven: WAY Kali: IT'S A JËAGER. Back to the fight As you approach the the temple still in jëager you see that there's only 1 piece left so you decided to grab it and go. You were on your way until a death stalker came out of the woods snapping its claws at you. Y/N: REQUIP ( get the reference anyone ). CHERNO ALPHA BLACK goes your fog horn making the death stalker hesitant to attack but it was to late you charged at the death stalker with your shoulder mounted incinerator canons burning the the Grimm alive with it screeching in pain.Y/N:Wow that was fun.2 hours later in front of the cliff that you were launched off of. Y/N thoughts: let's climb this boi. You then started to climb the wall causing it to shake which was starting to scare some students. Ozpin: Glynda do you see what I see. Glynda: Ozpin hun I don't see anything except the books shaking. WAIT be continued. NOTY/N: that was tiring. Yo OZ I'm back. Where you : that was fast and welcome to beacon as the first 1 man team.


End file.
